Voyager pour se retrouver: Tome I
by TheExpress
Summary: Harry Potter est vieux comme le monde, des connaissances a n'en plus finir, mais ses souvenir que sont-ils devenu? Il les a chassé dans un coin de son esprit. Tellement loin que plus rien ne lui revient. Alors il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution, quitte a créer des paradoxes. Voyager à travers le temps afin de mieux se retrouver, de savoir enfin qui il est.
1. Chapter 1

**Voyager pour se retrouver : Tome 1 **

**Notes du début de chapitre :** Alors pour commencer, bienvenu pour cette nouvelle fic. J'espère qu'elle vous intéressera. Si c'est le cas faîtes le moi savoir, il s'agit d'une trilogie, et j'aimerais un avis avant de consacrer du temps à sa rédaction. Dans tout les cas, je suis ouvert à toute critique, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Prologue :**

_Année Inconnue :_

« Qui suis-je ? » murmura une voix dans la pénombre.

Pour seule réponse, sa voix résonna, fracassant les épais murs qui l'entouraient, s'éloignant aussi rapidement que sa jeunesse, son insouciance s'était évaporé. Oui qui était-il ? Depuis des années, des décennies il avait oublié jusqu'à ce genre de futilité. Noyant son passé dans des connaissances qui ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité, comme pour oublier un peu plus son identité. Seul son prénom, et son nom était resté gravé dans sa mémoire.

**Blocage. Sursaut. **

Son cerveau resta bloqué un instant, ce genre de choses lui arrivaient régulièrement ses derniers temps. Perdu dans les méandres de son esprit. Sa vie d'ermite ne l'aidait nullement, oublié tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le civilisation, oublié le contact humains, oublié les discussions. Dans sa grotte, seul la visite des rats, des chauves-souris lui rappelait l'existence d'un monde à l'extérieur de ses parois. D'un monde qu'il avait côtoyé dans ce qui semble désormais une autre époque. Se levant avec une grâce qui aurait étonné n'importe qui au vu de son âge avancé. Son visage, si serein, si calme, semblait même avoir été épargné par le temps. Ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude, unique en leur genre, resplendissait toujours de mille feux. Seul quelques cheveux grisonnant et la longueur d'une barbe mal-entretenue faisait rappeler l'âge de cet ermite. Comme à son habitude, il examinait les lieux qui l'entourait, sa main serrant fortement sa baguette magique qui pendait vers le sol. Des mots ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. Vigilance constante ! Il ne savait plus qui les lui avait appris, s'il s'agissait même d'un ami ou d'un ennemi, et à vrai dire il s'en moquait un peu. En quelques sortes, juste l'utilité de ses deux mots étaient ancré dans son esprit. Après s'être assuré que personne n'avait enfreint son domaine, que rien n'avait été déplacé, il déposa son regard sur les parois humides de la grotte. De nombreuses gravures s'y trouvaient. Blanche, quelque peu abîmés par le temps. Avec une brusquerie peu commune, ses doigts carresérent l'une d'entre elles. Un prénom.

**Blocage. Sursaut.**

Son esprit se rebloqua, envahi par des souvenirs flous. Un visage parmi tant d'autre. Blanc. Limite cadavérique. Des yeux rouges. Pas de cheveux. Un nez inexistant. Ses années de solitude, d'isolement ne lui permettait plus de ressentir une quelconque émotion. Sans surprise, aucune émotion n'apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il murmura d'une vois rauque :

« Voldemort. »

Ses deux pupilles dilatés. Ses yeux rouges. Un rire glacial. Cela hantait désormais son esprit, comme d'ancien cauchemar trop longtemps refoulé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son être lui disait de ressentir une haine sans nom ? Pourquoi devait-il détester une personne dont il ne se souvenait même plus l'existence ? Pourquoi devait-il se mettre à ressentir quelque chose maintenant ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Durant toute ses années, il s'était efforcé de chasser tout les souvenirs de sa vie passé, qu'il y était finalement parvenu. De temps en temps, certains refaisait surface plus fortement que d'autre. Ils avaient une signification pour lui, mais il ignorait laquelle. Il en avait été jusqu'à oublier qui était ses amis, qui était ses ennemis. Il n'était plus que de simple prénom/

Portant son attention, sur une autre de ses gravures. L'une des seules qui lui faisait ressentir un semblant d'émotion. Un léger pincement au cœur, tellement léger que rien n'apparut sur son visage, si impassible, si froid.

« James Potter. » articula-t-il. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je attiré par toi ? »

Son regard s'illumina un instant d'une légère pointe de perplexité, une pointe qui disparut aussi rapidement. Déplaçant légèrement ses doigts sur la droite, il effleura une autre gravure, toujours aussi ancienne que les précédentes. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait plus d'un prénom, mais d'une date. Une date ? Que signifiait une date pour une personne qui vivait reclus de la société. Il ne savait ni son âge, ni l'année, ni même la date d'aujourd'hui. Alors pourquoi avoir gravé cette date ? Pourquoi avoir gravé 1976 ? Il ne se rappelait même plus, si il avait connu cette époque ou non, ni quel motif l'avait poussé à l'écrire sur ce mur. Secouant la tête de dénigrement, sans grande énergie, il posa ses doigts sur d'autres chiffres. Un âge. 17 ans. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour avoir oublié la majorité magique. Alors quel était la signification de tout cela ? Sans se vanter, il pouvait affirmer que ses connaissances étaient supérieur à celle de tout les autres sorciers réunis.

**Blocage. Sursaut.**

Un court instant, il perdit le fil de ses pensées. Avec délicatesse, ses pieds donnant l'impression d'effleurer le sol, il se plaça en face d'un autre pan de mur. Comme guidé par une force invisible. Dessus était écrit en gros deux mots. Voyage Temporel. Plaçant ses doigts sous son menton, il se mit à réfléchir. Une autre énigme . Une, parmi tant d'autre. Pourquoi avoir gravé ses prénoms, ses mots qui n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux. Il ne ressentait nullement le besoin de voyager dans le temps. Après tout, vivre seul avait de sacré avantages. Pas de perte de temps dans des discussion stérile. Pas de liens. Pas de sentiments. Rien. Juste apprendre, dormir, manger et apprendre. Et pourtant, il avait les connaissances pour entreprendre un tel voyage. Mais pourquoi ferrait-il cela ? Voir de simples prénoms ? Des personnes dont il ignorait l'existence, dont il ignorait ce qu'il pourrait ressentir ? Il devait peut-être y réfléchir. Cela pourrait constituer le choix de sa vie. Le choix d'une vie sans doute. Sans préambule ses doigts se mirent à se mouvoir. Et retrouvèrent leur rituel quotidien, effleurant les prénoms de Ginny, de Ron, d'Hermione, de Luna, de Neville, d'Albus, de Sirius, de Rubéus et de Rémus. Tant de prénoms qui eux aussi n'était plus que de simple visages dans son esprit embrumé. Il ne savait même plus ce que ses personnes avaient pu représenter pour lui. Ami ? Amant ? Ennemi ? Quelque chose qui aurait pu être interprété comme une vague de tristesse parcourut un bref instant son visage au moment où il murmura :

« Qui suis-je ? »

Jamais autant qu'aujourd'hui il ne s'était posé aussi souvent la question. Posant son regard sur le sol, jonché de carcasses de poulets, de détritus en tout genre, il tomba sur de vieux journaux jaunis par le temps. Sur certains l'encre avait coulé faisant d'énormes tâches illisibles, sur d'autres elle avait même disparus totalement. Des photos bougeait difficilement,. S'agenouillant avec grâce et élégance, il les feuilleta, semblant chercher des réponses.

_Harry Potter : L'élu ?_

_Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour. _

_Harry Potter, le garçon qui a vaincu._

_Hommage à notre héros. _

_Où est donc passé Harry Potter ? _

Tant de titres qui se ressemblaient, mais qui ne l'aidait en aucun cas. Eux même ne semblait pas savoir les réponses. Pourquoi avoir écrit tout ça alors ? Des spéculations sans intérêt, sans doute pour vendre leur tabloïd. Qui avait-il bien pu vaincre ? Pourquoi semblait-il le considérer comme un héros ? Cela avait-il un quelconque rapport avec l'un des prénoms qu'il avait effleuré quelques instants auparavant ? En cet instant, il regrettait d'avoir chassé dans un coin reculé de son esprit ses souvenirs. Malheureusement ses connaissances sur la magie ne lui serais d'aucune utilité. Seul un quelconque déclic serait susceptible de l'aider à lui rappeler son passé. Mais pourquoi pensait-il à cela en ce moment ? En avait-il envie ? Ou étais-ce encore l'un de ses coups de tête ? Quittant les journaux, son regarde se posa accidentellement sur un pan de mur qu'il avait oublié, délaissé au fil des années.

**Blocage. Sursaut.**

Une simple phrase lui refit perdre la notion du temps. Une phrase latine. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, il avait appris avec le temps que la magie était intimement lié à cette noble et ancestrale langue. Avant qu'il ne puisse prolonger plus longtemps ses pensées, un rat surgit de nul part. Par habitude et avec une rapidité époustouflante, il attrapa le rat par la queue et le balança sans ménagement contre le mur, le tuant sur le coup. Il détestait les rats. Oui, il les haïssait depuis tellement de temps qu'il ne se rappelait même plus la raison. Quittant le cadavre du rat, il reporta son attention sur le mur, et marmonna la phrase latine dans sa barbe :

« Tempus pallentesque ad melius obvium. »

Un énième question, encore et encore, toujours des questions. Il allait commencer à détester ses énigmes. Pourquoi avoir écrire ça. Avait-il anticipé dans un passé lointain, l'état dans lequel il se trouverait actuellement ? Non, impossible. Le destin n'existe pas, on choisis ce que l'on devient, ce que l'on fait. On a toujours le choix. Oui, cela est une certitude pour lui. Voyager dans le temps pour mieux se retrouver ? Étais-ce une suite aux énigmes d'avant ? La date et l'âge ? Cela signifiait-il qu'il devait retourner en 1976 âgé de 17 ans ? Rien de plus simple. Mais un problème existait toujours. Qu'en était-il des paradoxes temporels ? Ne menaçait-il pas de changer définitivement le futur ? Juste pour comprendre qui il était ? Fouillant dans les connaissances qu'il avait durement acquise, la réponse lui vint subitement. Non. Chaque événement, chaque choix permettait au destin de créer une voix différentes, ainsi de nombreux univers avaient pu être créer. Bien entendu, tout cela n'était que des spéculations faîtes par certains espions qui avait fouinait dans les travaux des Langues de Plombs du ministère. Mais si cette hypothèse est vrai, le monde dans lequel il se trouve continuerait d'exister, même si il venait à modifier accidentellement le futur. Et de toute manière il ne comptait pas l'influencer plus que ça.

**Blocage. Sursaut.**

Un mince sourire se forme sur son visage. Un sourire qui ressemblait plus à un rictus qu'autre chose. L'envie de connaissance, son envie de savoir reprenait le dessus. Il voulait découvrir si son voyage temporel bouleverserait le futur, mais également savoir pourquoi il avait noté tout cela jadis. Dans un de ses faibles murmures, il fit :

« Enfin un défi intéressant s'offre à moi. »

Se jetant avec fougue, sur le coin où se trouvait le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait, il déballa tout. Jetant avec vigueur les affaires dont il n'avait besoin. Puis serra sa baguette contre lui, et la glissa délicatement dans l'étui qui était attaché à sa cheville. Un cadeau ? Ou un achat personnel ? Cap non plus il ne s'en rappelait pas. Soupirant, il se remit à fouiller de longues minutes puis de frustration se releva, et parlant seul fit :

« Où ai-je bien pu mettre cette craie ? J'ai besoin d'une craie. Oui, j'en ai besoin. »

**Blocage. Sursaut.**

Encore une fois, il fut perdu dans ses pensées. Cette craie l'obnubilait, puis il se rabaissa et se remit à fouiller avec frénésie. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il se redressa victorieusement, brandissant dans les airs la craie tant convoité. Puis la plaça contre sa poitrine, avant de se placer au centre de la pièce et de tracer avec soin, calme et lenteur un pentagramme. Pour faire, tout cela il eut besoin de longues heures durant lesquels il ne broncha pas. Ne dit rien, ne se leva même pas pour grignoter quelque chose. Même les rats semblaient le regarder étrangement, visiblement intrigué de pouvoir se balader librement dans la grotte sans être pourchasser par le locataire des lieux.

« Fini. Splendide. » se félicita-t-il. « Une coupe maintenant et un couteau. Besoin de mon sang. »

Un mouvement énergique d'hanche lui fit se déplacer en direction du capharnaüm qui était quelques heures plus tôt un endroit parfaitement rangé. Cette fois-ci, il n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Tel une araignée, sans prendre la peine de se relever il se déplaça rapidement vers le pentagramme qu'il avait tracé.

**Blocage. Sursaut.**

Après une courte hésitation qui bloqua son esprit, devait-il réellement entreprendre ce voyage ? , il se trancha le creux de la main laissant son sang d'une couleur rouge foncé s'écouler en grosse quantité dans la coupe.

« Ne pas tomber sur le pentagramme. Surtout pas. » murmura-t-il.

Puis prenant sa baguette magique, il referma sa plaie à l'aide d'un informulé. Aucune cicatrice n'était visible, un sort magnifiquement exécuté. Contemplant quelques secondes le sang qui se trouvait dans la coupe, il se dépêcha de se mettre au centre du cercle. Etait-il prêt, une fois qu'il aurait déversé le contenu de la coupe sur le sol. Il serait trop tard pour faire demi-tour, le rituel serait en route, et il ne pourrait pas en refaire avant dix mois, sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrance. Le corps humains ne peux supporter de tel voyage dans un intervalle plus réduit. Ainsi, soit-il il passerais onze mois en 1976, il n'avait fait aucune erreur dans son pentagramme. Pas la peine de vérifier. Il retrouverais son corps de dix sept ans, un sort de métamorphose indétectable suffirait à le camoufler. Une identité ? Il s'en chargerait une fois sur place. Où irait-il ? Improvisation. Que ferrait-il ? Il apprendrait. Tout était planifié. Il versa son sang sur les traits du milieu, comme par magie son sang parcourut l'ensemble des lignes blanches du pentagrammes, ne faisant plus qu'un avec. Une lueur doré émergea du sol, et Harry se dépêcha de prononcer :

« **Tempus.** »


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni son univers, tout cela appartient à la grande JK Rowling. (Que j'ai malencontreusement oublié au Prologue.)

**Chapitre 1 : Erreur ou Destin ? **

_« **Tempus.** »_

La lumière dorée emporta un Harry Potter, sur de lui, calme et serein. Un éclair de détermination dans le regard. Une sensation dans le bas ventre, aspiré, il disparut. Laissant son ancienne grotte vide, laissant son époque sans sa présence. Mais après tout, personne ne verrais son absence. Dans un bruit sourd, il reprit conscience avec la réalité, heurtant un sol dur et froid. Se relevant péniblement, il vit sa grotte. Avait-il échoué ? Fouinant un peu partout, il ne vit aucune de ses gravures sur la paroi. Il avait réussi. Un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

**Blocage. Sursaut. **

« Ma belle vieille grotte. Je pourrais l'aménager pour me loger. Oui, ce serait une bonne idée. » marmonna-t-il a lui même.

Mais en attendant ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, il ne savait pas encore quoi faire. Sortir dehors ? Cela paraissait logique, le pentagramme avait modifié son apparence, et il se trouvait dans un corps de dix-sept ans. Il le sentait en lui. Sa magie avait dû mal à circuler librement, les cavité étaient bloqués par l'embouteillage. Il devrait s'y habituer, et apprendre à doser correctement ses sorts si ils ne voulaient pas détruire ce monde. Un essai ? Oui pourquoi pas.

«** Glisseo.** » lança-t-il.

Pour son plus grand malheur l'ensemble de la grotte se retrouva recouverte d'une glace extrémment glissant, qui le fit se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air. Maudissant son manque de chance, il annula le sortilège à l'air d'un informulé, dépoussiéra sa robe et se redressa. Puis à pas calme, il se dirigea en direction de la sortie. A peine eut-il franchi la ligne imaginaire le séparant de sa vie d'ermite à la civilisation que son esprit se bloqua.

**Blocage. Sursaut. **

Le soleil l'éblouissait, depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas sorti pour l'affronter, le voir ? Lui même ne le savait plus. Il en avait oublié cette sensation intense de chaleur, de bien être qui l'envahissait. Ce sentiment de brûlure qui heurtait sa peau, la tapant de plus en plus.

« Je suis de retour, astre magnifique. » murmura-t-il.

Puis il se mit en mouvement, quittant la clairière qui hébergeait sa grotte. Parcourant les arbres, déposant ses doigts sur chaque feuille, chaque fruit qu'il traversait. Posant son regard sur chaque animal qui se sauvait des talus, lapins, lièvres, sangliers, chevreuils, faisans et tant d'autres. A leurs vues, leurs noms revenait, leurs goûts le faisait de nouveau saliver. Oh oui saliver, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas manger un véritable repas ? Ça aussi il l'ignorait également, son organisme avait atteint un seuil si critique, qu'il ne réclamait plus à manger. Il avait dépassé les limites humaines, se nourrissant de sa simple magie. Seul l'eau était nécessaire, et sa grotte humide en débordait par temps de pluie. De quoi faire des réserve pour les été caniculaires.

« Où suis je ? » fit-il, espérant une réponse.

La brise fraîche s'abattit sur son visage, douce et soyeuse, le rafraîchissant. Les yeux fermés il se laissa un instant bercé par ce doux sentiment d'être de nouveau vivant, puis se replongeant dans ses nombreuses connaissances. Toujours suivre le vent. Oui, il devait faire ça. Le vent le mènerait à la civilisation de cette époque. Marchant tranquillement, regardant la nature qui l'entourait, qui le faisait sentir à sa place. Dans la solitude. Éloigné de toutes les histoires puériles de ses pairs. Il essayait de graver chaque arbres, chaque animaux dans son esprit. Pour ne jamais oublier ce sentiment de bonheur, de liberté. Puis sa vision se fit moins belle, plus bordélique.

**Blocage. Sursaut.**

Il avait oublié jusqu'à ce détail. L'horreur de la civilisation. Le bruit claquant des moteurs de berline toute aussi moche les unes que les autres. Les visages souriant des passants, pleurant des enfants qui n'avaient pas eu leurs paquets de bonbons, ou le dernier jouet à la mode. La ville, il haïssait ça. Plus que tout autre chose en ce moment, il voulait faire demi-tour, retourner dans sa grotte. Attendre dix mois et retourner à son époque.

« Faîtes moins de bruit, profitez du silence. » murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Avec grâce, il évitait le contact entre les passants et lui n'effleurant qu'au stricte minimum les personnes qu'il croisait. Il devait trouver un journal sorcier, voir les nouvelles, la date, et improviser sur la suite à faire. Son subconscient l'attirait en direction de Poudlard. Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Plus belle année de sa vie. École. Allait-il devoir retourner sur les bancs d'une école, faire ami-ami avec des enfants plus stupide les uns que les autres ? S'endormir en écoutant des cours qu'il connaît depuis des années, enseigné par des enseignant qui au fond ne savait pas de quoi il parlait ? Les contre-dire ça serait drôle un moment, mais à chaque cours, cela serait sincèrement ennuyeux. Ses pensées le distrayait, il ne faisait pas attention à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Londres. C'était écrit Londres, sur le plan qu'il venait de voir. Il était persuadé d'être en Écosse, étrange, mais à vrai dire plus rien ne l'impressionnait avec la magie .

**Blocage. Sursaut. **

Le chemin de Traverse. Voilà, ça lui revenait petit à petit. Il devait aller là bas, continuant sa marche sans se soucier du regard intrigué des gens. Il marchait, déambulé dans la rue. Puis se fit interrompre par deux voix.

« Monsieur, allez vous bien ? »

Lâchant l'horizon des yeux, il porta son attention sur les deux personnes se trouvant devant lui. Uniforme bleu sombre, casquette étrange. Police écrit sur le torse. Les autorités moldus. Que lui voulait-il ?

« Très bien et vous ? » fit-il, la voix mielleuse.

Aucune réponse. La politesse n'est pas leur fort. Cela devait être une raison de son exil. Certainement même. Leur regard calculateur l'énervait. Ils donnaient tout les deux l'impression de vouloir lire en lui. Si seulement il savait que lui en était totalement capable. Qu'un simple contact avec ses yeux, qu'une simple pression de son don spéciale lui suffirait à lire leurs souvenirs les plus secrets, les plus sombres.

« Pourquoi êtes vous vêtu en robe ? » demanda le second.

Une excuse. Vite trouver une excuse plausible. Simuler, n'était pas un soucis. Il était doué pour le mensonge. Très doué, encore fallait-il le trouver. Ah, ça y est, il venait de trouver. Simuler. Un mince sourire gêné apparut sur son visage. Faire monter le rouge au joue, et dire d'une voix honteuse :

« Excusez-moi, j'ai perdu un pari avec un ami. Et mon gage est de promener habillé en robe toute une journée. »

Gagné. Les policiers se mettent à sourire, puis à rire. Lui aussi les imite allègrement, rentrant parfaitement dans le rôle qu'il venait de se construire en si peu de temps. Trop faible. Trop vulnérable. Sont tous comme ça ? A gober le moindre petit mensonge ? Si c'est le cas, cela ne serait vraiment pas aussi passionnant que prévu.

« Ah, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui. » commenta le premier.

« Nous vous souhaitons une agréable journée, et espérons que votre gage se déroula dans les meilleurs conditions. » ironisa quelque peu le second.

Stupide moldu. Oui très stupide. Il se remit en marche, une marche solennelle, sans grande motivation ni conviction. Juste guidé par l'appel du monde magique. Déambulant sous les regards mi-amusé, mi-outré des passants.

**Blocage . Sursaut. **

Le Chaudron Baveur se dressait devant lui. Sa façade sombre, sans écriteau. Un bâtiment Londonien parmi tant d'autre. Rien ne le différencier du reste. Si ce n'est les personnes extraverti qui y rentrais et sortais comme dans un moulin. Habillé tous de robe plus bizarre les une que les autres. Certains portait des vêtements moldus qui n'allaient pas ensemble, les rendant encore un peu plus étrange. Puis finalement, il y pénétra à son tour. Déterminé. Et soucieux.

« Bienvenu, jeune sorcier. » fit une voix derrière le bar.

Un vieil homme se trouvait derrière le bar, le visage courtois, curieux. Saluait-il tout ses clients potentiels ? Ou juste ce qu'il ne connaissait pas pour pouvoir radoter un peu ? Jouant le jeu, Harry s'avança vers le comptoir.

« Bonjour. » se contenta-t-il de dire.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda le barman avec courtoisie.

« Un verre de whisky pur feu, et des renseignements sur Poudlard. »

« Poudlard ? Vous n'êtes pas étudiant là-bas ? Pourtant vous en avez l'âge. »

Curieux. Oui, trop curieux pour son propre bien. Que lui était-il arrivé à son époque, certainement rien de glorieux. La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut, l'ignorance une source de bonheur. Le regardant avec plaisir, il hésita un instant avant d'essayer d'enfreindre les pensées de l'homme, puis se ravisa au dernier moment. Se faire remarquer dès aujourd'hui n'était pas la meilleure des solutions.

« Je reviens d'un long voyage avec mes parents. Précepteur vous voyez ? Et aujourd'hui que j'ai un endroit stable, je souhaiterais poursuivre mes études ici, à Poudlard. » commença-t-il. « Selon de nombreuses rumeurs, il s'agirait de la meilleure école sorcière au monde. » acheva-t-il.

Toujours brossé les britanniques dans le sens du poil. Vanter leurs mérites. L'éducation était un point à soulever. Il ne se rappelait pas du cursus scolaire à Poudlard, et à vrai dire il s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il l'intéressait c'est avoir des réponses à ses questions.

« Évidemment, Poudlard est la meilleure école. » chantonna le barman. « Revenez ce soir, je vous passerai de quoi écrire au Directeur. »

« Je vous remercie, Monsieur. » fit-il, avalant son verre cul-sec, sous le regard outré du Barman.

Puis il tourna finalement les talons, et parti dans ce qui aurait du être une arrière cours.

**Blocage. Sursaut. **

Trop de bruits, trop de mondes, trop de couleurs inutiles. Trop de garnement courant dans tout les sens. Trop de choses qui avaient le don de l'énerver. Que faire ? Où aller ? Improvisation, serait une nouvelle fois son ami. Premier point de chute, Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Ses longues années de recherche, de connaissance lui avait appris une chose. Les Gobelins vivait à l'extérieur du temps, ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose. Son compte en banque personnelle existait déjà, ou tout au moins l'avait suivi dans son voyage dans le passé. Il ne pourrait certes pas toucher à la voûte familiale, n'étant certainement plus le dernier héritier de sa lignée encore vivant. Sifflotant tranquillement, sous les regards intrigués des passants, des enfants et des parents, il continua sa route en direction de la gigantesque bâtisse blanche qui se trouvait en face de lui.

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir_

_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner, _

_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer. _

_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain, _

_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien, _

_Voleur, tu trouveras en guise de richesse, _

_Le juste sentiment de ta folle hardiesse. _

Et sans que les passants ne sachent pourquoi, le voyageur se mit à rire, un rire sincère à la limite du fou-rire. Rempli d'émotion contradictoire. La moquerie et l'ironie. Le sérieux également. Personne ne l'entendit cependant murmurer :

« Ces Gobelins, toujours doué pour jouer sur le dramatique. Que pourrait-il faire à un voleur doué avec sa baguette. Un simple mythe qui effraie et ça semble marcher. »

Puis sans hésiter avec une assurance incroyable, il poussa les gigantesque porte. Puis pénétra dans la Banque. Une immense salle, pour de si petit être, de l'or partout, sur les lustre, incrusté dans les comptoirs, dans les murs. Trop de tape à l'œil servant à montrer leur soit disant puissance et richesse.

« Gobelins. » salua-t-il, joignant sa main droite sur le cœur, devant le regard subitement intéressé de la petite créature.

« Rare sont les humains à nous montrer un tel respect, sorcier. » répondit la drôle de créature, imitant le geste d'Harry.

« Comme rare sont les êtres à être à l'abri de l'Espace-temps. » susurra-t-il de plaisir.

« Beaucoup de connaissance et de savoir, dans un corps si méprisable. » ricana le Gobelin.

« Vos rîtes et vos coutumes, si bien protégées soit-elle, sont à la portée de n'importe quel être souhaitant s'instruire. »

« Certes, mais jusqu'à présent vous n'êtes que le second sorcier à le faire depuis quelques temps. »

« Et qui était ce premier sorcier ? » demanda-t-il curieusement. « Et ne me sortez pas l'argument du secret, nous savons tout les deux que cela est faux. Sinon pourquoi m'en auriez vous parlez ? »

De ses yeux globuleux, le Gobelin continua durant un long moment à fixer le garçon qui se situait en face de lui. Étranger étrange. La magie scintillait en lui, comme l'appelant à faire confiance. Qui était-il ?

« Trop de sagesse, de connaissance, et d'intelligence dans un corps si jeune, sorcier. Cela n'en est que plus intéressant. Je serais honoré de remplir le vide dans tant de savoir, ce sorcier est certainement le plus puissant encore vivant : Albus Dumbledore. » annonça-t-il.

**Blocage. Sursaut.**

Sans savoir pourquoi, entendre la créature prononcer ce simple prénom fit renaître en lui, une succession d'image. Un jet vert. L'Avada Kedavra. Un corps tombant dans les airs. Un vieil homme, mort, les bras en croix au pied de la tour d'Astronomie. Sans savoir pourquoi ce phénomène venait d'avoir lieu, il reporta son attention sur un Gobelin, intrigué par la réaction de l'humain .

« Parlons affaire, honorable Gobelin. » reprit-il.

« Vous savez comment parler au membre de notre espèce, cela ne fait aucun doute. Les affaires avant tout, même nos vies. » sourit-il, dévoilant ses dents pointus.

« Effectivement. » commença-t-il. « Et aux noms de vos coutumes, et de Ragnarök votre humble maître, je demande le secret de votre nation sur ce qu'il va être dévoilé. » reprit-il, souriant à son tour.

Le choc fut lisible un instant sur le visage de la petite créature, qui par réflexe et affolement avait regardé à droit et à gauche, vérifiant que personne n'avait pu entendre les paroles de l'humain. De son côté, Harry continuait de sourire, il reprenait enfin le dessus dans cette conversation. Avec l'expérience il avait appris une chose. Gobelin qui domine, humain en danger.

« Suivez-moi. » ordonna-t-il, encore mal à l'aise.

« Bien entendu. » répondit le voyageur de sa voix sifflotant de plaisir.

La salle défila devant ses yeux, tous se retournèrent sur leurs chemins. Le sifflotement émis par Harry, ne faisait qu'attirer la curiosité au plus grand dam du Gobelin. Amusante créature, si prévisible, si susceptible, si avide de richesse. Mais détestant voir ses secrets dévoilé, tant de mystère pour si peu. A un moment, son escorte se pencha vers un autre Gobelin et lui murmura certaines choses dans leurs propres dialecte. Bien qu'intelligent, déchiffrer cette langue était au dessus de ses propres connaissances.

« Suivez- moi. » fit avec dureté le second Gobelin.

Encore une fois, ils avancèrent dans les dédales de la banque fortifiée. Secret. Toujours des secrets. Tant de convoitise. Pourquoi ? Inutile. Qui s'intéresserais au secret d'une race dîtes inférieur ? Si seulement, les gens savaient que les Gobelins en connaissaient plus sur la magie que les Hommes. Oui, après tout, leurs secrets étaient bien trop enfouis pour être dévoilé.

« Ragnarök, vous attends. » fit solennellement le Gobelin, s'arrêtant devant une autre porte.

« Je vous remercie, humble Gobelin. » salua Harry.

« Tout l'honneur me revient. » répondit la créature, d'une voix forcé.

Le respect. Leur coutume passait avant leur ressenti. Il ne le pensait pas. Mais y était obligé. Ne pas le faire, se résumait à vouloir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. La peine de mort était toujours d'actualité dans leur communauté.

**Blocage. Sursaut. **

Poussant la porte, il se retrouva devant Ragnarök. Son ancien ami. Celui qui lui avait appris tant de chose par le passé, ou en l'occurrence par le futur.

« Ragnarök. » salua-t-il, posant un genou au sol en signe de grand respect.

« Harry Potter. Cela semble une éternité depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. » répondit la créature, d'une voix grave et majestueuse.

« Pour un être tel que moi sûrement, mais un être tel que vous où le temps n'a pas d'emprise je suis sur qu'il s'agissait d'hier. »

« Ou de demain. » répondit-il, décrochant l'un de ses rares sourires.

« Effectivement, le terme semble plus judicieux. » avoua-t-il.

« Que me faut l'honneur de ta visite ? Tes temps d'ermite sont-ils finis ? » demanda curieusement le Gobelin.

« Exactement, la civilisation semblait vouloir m'appeler. »

« Je dirais le destin, Harry Potter. Tant de connaissance en toi, si peu exploité, c'était un tel gâchis. Revenir parmi les votre quelque soit l'époque est sans aucun doute possible votre meilleur décision. »

« Et cela grâce aux connaissances que vous avez jugé utile de partager avec moi, Roi Ragnarök. Comme-ci vous aviez tout prévu à l'avance. »

« Ce n'est qu'un infime détail, le choix vous appartenais. Revenir dans le passé, changer inconsciemment l'histoire, créer d'autres univers avec des paradoxes plus ou moins grand selon vos gestes. Une décision un peu plus difficile. »

« Une décision assez simpliste, voulez-vous dire ? Qu'est ce qui me retenait ? Ma grotte ? Certes, elle me manquera, ma paisible retraite, son calme. Mais il est temps que je sorte de l'ombre. »

« Et vous accomplirai de grandes choses, comme toujours, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. »

Harry fixait Ragnarök. Un gobelin très intelligent. Fort. Puissant. Et si charismatique. Quelque soit le temps, rien ne changeait avec lui. Des énigmes, toujours des énigmes. Pour lui, comme pour les autres créatures de son espèce, l'Homme devait trouver les réponses par lui même. Avancer, et se battre seul.

« Il existe de nombreuses façon d'accomplir les choses, Harry Potter. Aucun Homme de ton espèce n'a été aussi loin que toi dans les connaissances et le savoir acquis. » commença Ragnarök. « Tous ont tendance à se sentir supérieur aux autres créatures, allant jusqu'à nous considéré comme inférieur, mais il se trouve que tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle. Que ce soit la communauté Gobeline, celle des elfes de maisons, celle des Centaures. Tu leur a toujours montré un respect sans faille, tellement que ta magie en est marqué définitivement. Tu seras épaulé dans cet époque comme dans une autre par un soutien sans faille de ses races. » acheva Ragnarök.

« Les choses ne sont jamais aussi facile que cela, vous le savez aussi bien que moi n'est ce pas ? Cependant je me sentais appelé par cette année. 1976. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. »

« 1976 dis-tu ? Intéressant.. » murmura le chef des Gobelins.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, ne cachant pas sa curiosité.

« Nous sommes en 1944, et non pas en 1976, Harry Potter. »

**Blocage. Sursaut.**

Impossible. Une erreur ? Non, il n'en faisait jamais. Il était passé au dessus de cela depuis bien longtemps. Erreur, était un mot à jamais banni de son vocabulaire. Que faisait-il en 1944 alors ? Cherche. Réfléchis. Que s'est-il passé cette année là ? Stupide cerveau. Trop de connaissance, trop à fouiller. Trop à se rappeler. L'histoire n'a jamais été son fort, en plus de tout cela.

« Harry Potter, étonné ? Surpris ? Je n'aurai jamais cru cela possible. » intervint Ragnarök.

« Comment cela est-il possible ? J'avais tout organisé pour arriver en 1976 et non 1944. »

« La magie est une science inexacte, tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. Le destin guide nos pas, même si nos choix l'influencent indirectement. Ton arrivée à cette époque devait être prévu, quelque chose t'y attends. »

« Je n'ai fait aucune erreur, j'en suis persuadé. Que s'est-il passé ? Je n'ai pas de réponse, je ne trouve pas. » marmonna-t-il.

« Quel sort as-tu utilisé ? » demanda curieusement le Gobelin.

« Pentagramme combiné au sort Tempus. » répondit avec nonchalance Harry.

« Intéressant. Utilisé la maie Gobeline pour un humain n'est pas chose aisé. Malgré toute tes connaissances tu ignores certaines choses. »

« Comme ? » demanda avec un intérêt retrouvé Harry.

« Nous évoluons dans le secret le plus total, protégeons notre magie comme une mère protégerait son fils. La magie Gobeline ne dépend pas simplement de tes connaissances, tu n'as certes pas fait d'erreur dans ton traçage, dans ce que tu souhaitais. Mais notre magie se laisse guidé par des choses plus importante que tout ça, le destin. Si ce rituel t'a envoyé ici, il faut que tu saches qu'il y a un motif derrière tout ça. Motif que moi même j'ignore. Vas-tu bouleversé le monde ? Je ne le sais pas. » commença le Roi Gobelin. « Mais quoiqu'il arrive, tu as déjà été plus loin que les autres sorciers dans ta quête de savoir, Harry Potter. »

« Mais que dois-je faire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce qu'une personne de ton âge et de ta race ferrait. Allez à Poudlard, tu y trouveras certainement les réponses que tu recherches. »

« Je sens que je vais m'ennuyer durant ses dix mois. » marmonna-t-il de dépit.

« Oh n'en soit pas si sûr, Harry Potter. Le destin est lié à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Chaque choix l'influence, le modifie. Mais il restera indéniablement lié à toi. Tes choix, je les scruterais avec attention. »

Destin. Pourquoi ce mot semblait le mettre dans un état de malaise complet ? Il sentait ses tripes le démangeait, l'envie de vomir comme un faible remonter. Son passé était-il lié à ce mot qu'il détestait ?

« Puis-je avoir accès à ma voûte ? » finit par demander Harry.

« Bien entendu. » fit dans un sourire carnassier Ragnarök. « Un de mes Gobelins t'y conduiras. Courage, Harry Potter et bonne chance. »


End file.
